


A little milk to go with your cookies

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Girl Scout Giggles, Lumpy is bored but he's open to dat head, She blew him at his front door at the edge of the neighborhood to the woods, blowjob, cum in mouth, heyoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Lumpy's afternoon wood catches the attention of a certain chipmunk, when she's a few boxes away from a badge.
Relationships: Giggles/Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)
Kudos: 4





	A little milk to go with your cookies

One more house to go. And only a few boxes of soft chocolate chip cookies to go with it before Giggles gets her very first clear-up badge, in which she empties her wagon full of cookies in one day. Which went surprisingly well despite the daily mishaps and mutilations that went down in Happy Tree Town. If she can deliver these last two **and** come back in one piece, she might even get the survived badge, which could dub her the leader of the girl scouts, if the scoutmaster was alive by then.

If he (Flippy) wasn't, cool. He'd remember and still give them out, even though that time could be intervened by sights or sounds that'll remind the psycho of the war and, well, the usual. Luckily, she had her own self-defense, unlike the rest of them.

She was lucky to be this close before noon, due to the fact that her first few stops were relatively easy before it got a lot easier. Cuddles was always the first she stopped by, plus the carrot flavored cookie with a creamy bonus. The next was whoever was next-door, which would be Toothy, then Pop. Disco Bear, well he bought three boxes less than last time, rambled something about her cutie patootie and needing to watch his figure, good for him. Heh, not. And then up to The Moles, which she made a quick exit after he handed over the payment because of his blindness being the cause of her death and many others, to Nuttys, who literally poached all of the chunky double chocolate supreme, and now Lumpy's.

That tree-dropping dickhead, or dick-antlers. Yeah, that sounds right.

They see eye-to-eye with each other, but his apathy towards the environment, taking what little some people have, and everything didn't see him very much in a good spotlight. Though, he and Sniffles did _try_ to nurse her back to health and they worked together a few times. Plus, he's just as big as Cuddles, but thicker, and with more cum capacity added by his impressive stamina compared to her bunny boy. Honestly, she'd pass out if it was three of them in her bedroom. Wonder if the moose is into-

Focus, Giggles. Badges, remember?

Oh. She found herself right at the door of the trailer just as her fantasy cut off. Shaking her thoughts away, she knocked at the rickety door three times. As she waited, the cut-off fantasy of the two animals pounding her from both holes resurfaced full-force. It got to where her paw was edging to her unclothed pussy underneath her dress. She knew enough to get aw many strokes in with two fingers before either going to Cuddle's place or her own after she was done at camp.

The doorknob rattling signaled her to discontinue her self-fornication and look presentable. Her fingers were already out from beneath her blouse and dusted herself off as to not look disheveled in any way. She straightened her bow just as the door opens inwardly to reveal Lumpy. He had a groggy look in his eyes, like he just woke up, a transparent vase in his hand, filled with what probably looked like coffee, and quite an erection.

"Why hello, Lumpy! Would you be interested in buying the remaining cookies? It's for charity." She said cheerfully, her Pacman eyes glued directly to his. She was blissfully unaware of his throbbing dick and his strange choice of a cup of coffee (which look a lot like coke), yet he didn't seem to notice or even care. Plus, that dress looked pretty nice.

"Uhh, whatcha got?" He sounded bored. Like he wasn't interested in whatever she had to offer. But the small shiver in his voice from the light breeze making his dick sway slightly betrayed that, her wondering eyes found out shortly.

"Well, just two soft chocolate chip..." Giggles trailed off as her eyes slowly trace down from his early morning-like mug down to his exposed penis. Her eyes immediately widen. It was almost no different from the last time. She saw his flaccid member once before that was a good five inches that burned into her brain before it got scrambled. Seeing it fully erect at 8 inches just froze her on the spot, but the moose was unaffected, as he noticed her staring.

"Oh, forgot my clothes it looks like. S-sorry." He took a step back.

"I want that in my mouth." The chipmunk muttered.

Lumpy stopped. He retained his groggy expression but was took aback by her not-so-quiet muttering of him jamming 'this' into her mouth. "Uh, sure, why not?"

His words snapped her out of it. "Huh?"

"Sure, you can get me off. I have nothing else to do today, besides not dying. besides, I just got started learning how to actually masturbate, but my phone's charging. So if you min-grh!"

The chipmunk was already on her knees, her tongue going through the underside of his shaft before he could finish his sentence. Her cheery gaze melted into one of lust as she traced her tongue back up to the tip, her half-lidden gaze up towards the blatantly surprised moose. Giggling, she did it again, all the way down to his balls and back.

"Mmmmm. Please, buy my cookies." She moaned. Wrapping her lips around his cock, she gingerly sucked on him as her paw holds his hip, the other delicately twiddling his large sack. 

"H-how much?" 

Giggles pulled off with a pop. "Your cum, baby~." She dove back in, slurping her tongue around the head. His shuddering groans were music to her ears as she went deeper, her paw leaving his waist and reclaiming their place underneath her skirt. Two fingers worked her pearl in tandem to her sucking vigorously on Lumpy's cock. He started to push himself into her heavenly mouth, small moose sounds drifting from his muzzle. 

At this point, she wasn't even thinking about having to be back in time for briefing, her only thought was pleasing her last customer. Her friend. Man, Giggles is almost certain she'll make him burst from her sloppy sucking if she keeps thinking about how he'll feel inside of her. 

"A-ah, jeez that feels so good- what was it called? A blowjob? It feels just as good as it sounds from how the guys - _oh yeah-_ said it _._ "

_Guess that makes you special, dumb as you are._

"B-by the way, I feel s-something coming up!"

She felt his balls contract lightly in her palm before his stuttery words. Not waiting to be told twice, she released him, his tip resting on her tongue as she firmly stroked his wet cock. Her tongue occasionally slurping around it, desperate to taste his fluids. Lumpy's awkward-sounding groans told her he was just about there.

_Time to pay up_

The sky blue moose's eyes fly shut tight as he felt a fierce but pleasurable sensation jolt his nerves down there, his clenched teeth vibrated with a stifled grunt as he orgasmed directly into the pink petite chipmunk's mouth. The force of his climax forcing him to brace against the door frame. Meanwhile, Giggles sucked and swallowed up his seed with glee, her paws still stroking every drop out of his shaft.

When she was done, she kissed his tip and stood back up, readjusting her sash, and went off to the wagon for the last two boxes. Upon bending down to pick them up, she thought the moose would be gawking at her rear and a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Say, how would you feel about a....tip?"

She looked back to find Lumpy had fainted from the head she gave to him earlier. She didn't have time to shake him awake as her salmon pink watch beeped, signaling she had close to ten minutes to get back to camp.

"Aw, damn!" 

She plopped the boxes on his chest and sped off down the lawn, into the street, pulling her wagon with her. Hopefully, those badges would've been worth the exhaustion. Hopefully.


End file.
